This invention relates to certain novel compounds and derivatives thereof, their synthesis, and their use as alpha 1a adrenoceptor antagonists. More particularly, the compounds of the present invention are useful for treating benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH).
Human adrenergic receptors are integral membrane proteins which have been classified into two broad classes, the alpha and the beta adrenergic receptors. Both types mediate the action of the peripheral sympathetic nervous system upon binding of catecholamines, norepinephrine and epinephrine.
Norepinephrine is produced by adrenergic nerve endings, while epinephrine is produced by the adrenal medulla. The binding affinity of adrenergic receptors for these compounds forms one basis of the classification: alpha receptors bind norepinephrine more strongly than epinephrine and much more strongly than the synthetic compound isoproterenol. The binding affinity of these hormones is reversed for the beta receptors. In many tissues, the functional responses, such as smooth muscle contraction, induced by alpha receptor activation are opposed to responses induced by beta receptor binding.
Subsequently, the functional distinction between alpha and beta receptors was further highlighted and refined by the pharmacological characterization of these receptors from various animal and tissue sources. As a result, alpha and beta adrenergic receptors were further subdivided into alpha 1, alpha 2, xcex21, and xcex22 subtypes. Functional differences between alpha 1 and alpha 2 receptors have been recognized, and compounds which exhibit selective binding between these two subtypes have been developed.
For a general background on the alpha adrenergic receptors, the reader""s attention is directed to Robert R. Ruffolo, Jr., a-Adrenoreceptors: Molecular Biology, Biochemistry and Pharmacology, (Progress in Basic and Clinical Pharmacology series, Karger, 1991), wherein the basis of alpha 1/alpha 2 subclassification, the molecular biology, signal transduction (G-protein interaction and location of the significant site for this and ligand binding activity away from the 3xe2x80x2-terminus of alpha adrenergic receptors), agonist structure-activity relationships, receptor functions, and therapeutic applications for compounds exhibiting alpha-adrenergic receptor affinity was explored.
The cloning, sequencing and expression of alpha receptor subtypes from animal tissues has led to the subclassification of the alpha 1 receptors into alpha 1d (formerly known as alpha 1a or 1a/1d), alpha 1b and alpha 1a (formerly known as alpha 1c) subtypes. Each alpha 1 receptor subtype exhibits its own pharmacologic and tissue specificities. The designation xe2x80x9calpha 1axe2x80x9d is the appellation recently approved by the IUPHAR Nomenclature Committee for the previously designated xe2x80x9calpha 1cxe2x80x9d cloned subtype as outlined in the 1995 Receptor and Ion Channel Nomenclature Supplement (Watson and Girdlestone, 1995). The designation alpha 1a is used throughout this application to refer to this subtype. At the same time, the receptor formerly designated alpha 1a was renamed alpha 1d. The new nomenclature is used throughout this application. Stable cell lines expressing these alpha 1 receptor subtypes are referred to herein; however, these cell lines were deposited with the American Type Culture Collection (ATCC) under the old nomenclature. For a review of the classification of alpha 1 adrenoceptor subtypes, see, Martin C. Michel, et al., Naunyn-Schmiedeberg""s Arch. Pharmacol. (1995) 352:1-10.
The differences in the alpha adrenergic receptor subtypes have relevance in pathophysiologic conditions. Benign prostatic hyperplasia, also known as benign prostatic hypertrophy or BPH, is an illness typically affecting men over fifty years of age, increasing in severity with increasing age. The symptoms of the condition include, but are not limited to, increased difficulty in urination and sexual dysfunction. These symptoms are induced by enlargement, or hyperplasia, of the prostate gland. As the prostate increases in size, it impinges on free-flow of fluids through the male urethra. Concommitantly, the increased noradrenergic innervation of the enlarged prostate leads to an increased adrenergic tone of the bladder neck and urethra, further restricting the flow of urine through the urethra.
In benign prostatic hyperplasia, the male hormone 5alpha-dihydrotestosterone has been identified as the principal culprit. The continual production of 5a-dihydrotestosterone by the male testes induces incremental growth of the prostate gland throughout the life of the male. Beyond the age of about fifty years, in many men, this enlarged gland begins to obstruct the urethra with the pathologic symptoms noted above.
The elucidation of the mechanism summarized above has resulted in the recent development of effective agents to control, and in many cases reverse, the pernicious advance of BPH. In the forefront of these agents is Merck and Co., Inc.""s product PROSCAR(copyright) (finasteride). The effect of this compound is to inhibit the enzyme testosterone 5-a reductase, which converts testosterone into 5a-dihydrotesterone, resulting in a reduced rate of prostatic enlargement, and often reduction in prostatic mass.
The development of such agents as PROSCAR(copyright) bodes well for the long-term control of BPH. However, as may be appreciated from the lengthy development of the syndrome, its reversal also is not immediate. In the interim, those males suffering with BPH continue to suffer, and may in fact lose hope that the agents are working sufficiently rapidly.
In response to this problem, one solution is to identify pharmaceutically active compounds which complement slower-acting therapeutics by providing acute relief. Agents which induce relaxation of the lower urinary tract tissue, by binding to alpha 1 adrenergic receptors, thus reducing the increased adrenergic tone due to the disease, would be good candidates for this activity. Thus, one such agent is alfuzosin, which is reported in EP 0 204597 to induce urination in cases of prostatic hyperplasia. Likewise, in WO 92/0073, the selective ability of the R(+) enantiomer of terazosin to bind to adrenergic receptors of the alpha1 subtype was reported. In addition, in WO 92/161213, combinations of 5a-reductase inhibitory compounds and alpha1-adrenergic receptor blockers (terazosin, doxazosin, prazosin, bunazosin, indoramin, alfuzosin) were disclosed. However, no information as to the alpha 1d, alpha 1b, or alpha 1a subtype specificity of these compounds was provided as this data and its relevancy to the treatment of BPH was not known. Current therapy for BPH uses existing non-selective alpha 1 antagonists such as prazosin (Minipress, Pfizer), Terazosin (Hytrin, Abbott) or doxazosin mesylate (Cardura, Pfizer). These non-selective antagonists suffer from side effects related to antagonism of the alpha 1d and alpha 1b receptors in the peripheral vasculature, e.g., hypotension and syncope.
The recent cloning of the human alpha 1a adrenergic receptor (ATCC CRL 11140) and the use of a screening assay utilizing the cloned human alpha 1a receptor enables identification of compounds which specifically interact with the human alpha 1a adrenergic receptor. [PCT International Application Publication Nos. WO94/08040, published Apr. 14, 1994 and WO94/10989, published May, 26, 1994] As disclosed in the instant patent disclosure, a cloned human alpha 1a adrenergic receptor and a method for identifying compounds which bind the human alpha 1a receptor has now made possible the identification of selective human alpha 1a adrenergic receptor antagonists useful for treating BPH. The instant patent disclosure discloses novel compounds which selectively bind to the human alpha 1a receptor. These compounds are further tested for binding to other human alpha 1 receptor subtypes, as well as counterscreened against other types of receptors (e.g., alpha 2), thus defining the specificity of the compounds of the present invention for the human alpha 1a adrenergic receptor.
It is an object of the present invention to identify compounds which bind to the alpha 1a adrenergic receptor. It is a further object of the invention to identify compounds which act as antagonists of the alpha 1a adrenergic receptor. It is another object of the invention to identify alpha 1a adrenergic receptor antagonist compounds which are useful agents for treating BPH in animals, preferably mammals, especially humans. Still another object of the invention is to identify alpha 1a adrenergic receptor antagonists which are useful for relaxing lower urinary tract tissue in animals, preferably mammals, especially humans.
It has now been found that the compounds of the present invention are alpha 1a adrenergic receptor antagonists. Thus, the compounds of the present invention are useful for treating BPH in mammals. Additionally, it has been found that the alpha 1a adrenergic receptor antagonists of the present invention are also useful for relaxing lower urinary tract tissue in mammals.
The present invention provides compounds for the treatment of urinary obstruction caused by benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH). The compounds antagonize the human alpha 1a adrenergic receptor at nanomolar and subnanomolar concentrations while exhibiting at least ten fold lower affinity for the alpha 1d and alpha 1b human adrenergic receptors and many other G-protein coupled receptors. This invention has the advantage over non-selective alpha 1 adrenoceptor antagonists of reduced side effects related to peripheral adrenergic blockade. Such side effects include hypotension, syncope, lethargy, etc. The compounds of the present invention have the structure: 
wherein Q is selected from 
E, G, L and M are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C3-8 cycloakl, (CH2)0-4OR15, (CH2)0-4N(R16)2, (CH2)0-4CN, (CH2)0-4CF3, (CH2)0-4CO2R16, (CH2)0-4CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2R16, or (CH2)0-4SO2N(R16)2;
J is selected from hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, (CH2)1-4OR15, (CH2)1-4N(R16)2, (CH2)1-4CN, (CH2)0-4CF3, (CH2)0-4CO2R16, (CH2)0-4CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2R16, or (CH2)0-4SO2N(R16)2;
R1 is selected from unsubstituted, mono- or poly-substituted phenyl wherein the substituents on the phenyl are independently selected from halogen, CF3, cyano, nitro, N(R16)2, NR16COR18, NR16COR20, NR16CON(R18)2, NR16CONR16CON(R18)2, NR16SO2R18, NR16SO2N(R18)2, OR15, (CH2)0-4CO2R16, (CH2)0-4CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2N(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2R15, (CH2)0-4SO2R22 or C1-4 alkyl; or unsubstituted, mono- or poly-substituted pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, furanyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or naphthyl wherein the substituents on the pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, furanyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or naphthyl are independently selected from CF3, cyano, nitro, amino, NR16COR18, NR16COR20, NR16SO2R18, NR16CONR16CON(R18)2, (CH2)0-4CO2R16, (CH2)0-4CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2N(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2R15, (CH2)0-4SO2R22, phenyl, OR15, halogen, C1-4 alkyl or C3-8 cycloalkyl;
R2 and R7 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C4-8 cycloalkyl, (CH2)0-4CO2R16, (CH2)0-4CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-4COR16, (CH2)2-4OR15, (CH2)1-4CF3, (CH2)0-4SO2R16, (CH2)0-4SO2N(R16)2 or (CH2)1-4CN;
R3, R6, R9 and R10 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, (CH2)2-4OR15 or (CH2)0-4CF3;
R4 is selected from hydrogen, (CH2)0-4COR15, (CH2)0-4CN, (CH2)0-4CF3, (CH2)0-4CO2R16, (CH2)0-4CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2R15 or
(CH2)0-4SO2N(R16)2;
R5 is selected from hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, (CH2)1-4OR15 or (CH2)0-4CF3;
R8 is selected from hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, (CH2)2-4OR15 or (CH2)0-4CF3;
R11 and R12 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl or C3-8 cycloalkyl;
R13 and R14 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, (CH2)1-4OR15, (CH2)0-4CF3, unsubstituted, mono- or poly-substituted phenyl wherein the substituents on the phenyl are independently selected from halogen, CF3, cyano, nitro, CO2R16, OR15, (CH2)0-4CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-4CO2R16 or C1-4 alkyl; or unsubstituted, mono- or poly-substituted: pyridyl, pyrazinyl, thienyl, furanyl or naphthyl wherein the substituents on the pyridyl, pyrazinyl, thienyl, furanyl or naphthyl are independently selected from CF3, phenyl, OR15, halogen, C1-4 alkyl or C3-8 cycloalkyl;
R15 is selected from hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl or (CH2)0-4CF3;
R16 and R18 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C4-8 cycloalkyl or (CH2)1-4CF3;
R19 is selected from hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, (CH2)0-4OR15 or (CH2)0-4CF3;
R20 is furanyl or C1-8 alkyl furanyl;
R22 is piperazinyl or C1-8 alkylpiperazinyl;
W is O or NR11;
each X is independently selected from halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-8 alkyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, (CH2)0-4OR15 or (CH2)0-4CF3;
Y is CR15 or N;
Z is hydrogen, oxygen or sulphur;
m, n, p and q are each independently an integer from zero to four;
o is an integer from two to five;
r is an integer from zero to one;
t is an integer from zero to five;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof
In one aspect of the invention is the compound as just described with the proviso that: when R1 is unsubstituted or mono-substituted phenyl; and R2 is selected from hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, or (CH2)0-4COR16; and R7 is hydrogen; and M, E, J, G, L, R3 and R6 are each hydrogen; and n and m are each one; then Q is selected from 
In a first embodiment of the invention are the compounds having the structure set forth above, wherein
R1 is selected from unsubstituted, mono- or poly-substituted phenyl wherein the substituents on the phenyl are independently selected from halogen, CF3, cyano, nitro, N(R16)2, NR16COR18, NR16CON(R18)2, NR16SO2R18, NR16SO2N(R18)2, OR15, (CH2)0-4CO2R16, (CH2)0-4CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2N(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2R15, or C1-4 alkyl; or unsubstituted, mono- or poly-substituted pyridyl, pyrazinyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, furanyl, quinazolinyl or naphthyl wherein the substituents on the pyridyl, pyrazinyl, thienyl, furanyl, quinazolinyl or naphthyl are independently selected from CF3, cyano, nitro, amino, NR16COR18, NR16SO2R18, (CH2)0-4CO2R16, (CH2)0-4CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2N(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2R15, phenyl, OR15, halogen, C1-4 alkyl or C3-8 cycloalkyl; and
R4 is selected from (CH2)0-4COR15, (CH2)0-4CN, (CH2)0-4CF3, (CH2)0-4CO2R16, (CH2)0-4CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2R15 or (CH2)0-4SO2N(R16)2; and all other variables are as previously defined; and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. An aspect of the invention is the compound as just described in this embodiment with the proviso set forth in the preceding paragraph.
In a second embodiment of the invention is the compound of the formula 
wherein
E, G, L, M and J are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, or (CH2)0-4CF3;
R1 is selected from unsubstituted, mono-, di- or tri-substituted phenyl wherein the substituents on the phenyl are independently selected from halogen, CF3, cyano, nitro, N(R16)2, NR16COR18, NR16COR20, NR16CON(R18)2, NR16CONR16CON(R18)2, NR16SO2R18, NR16SO2N(R18)2, OR15, (CH2)0-4CO2R16, (CH2)0-4CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2N(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2R15, (CH2)0-4SO2R22 or C1-4 alkyl; or unsubstituted, mono-, di- or tri-substituted pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, furanyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or naphthyl wherein the substituents on the pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, furanyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl or naphthyl are independently selected from CF3, cyano, nitro, amino, NR16COR18, NR16COR20, NR16SO2R18, NR16CONR16CON(R18)2, (CH2)0-4CO2R16, (CH2)0-4CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2N(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2R15, (CH2)0-4SO2R22, phenyl, OR15, halogen, C1-4 alkyl or C3-8 cycloalkyl;
R2 and R7 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C4-8 cycloalkyl or (CH2)1-4CF3; R13 and R14 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, (CH2)1-4OR15, (CH2)0-4CF3, unsubstituted, mono-, di- or tri-substituted phenyl wherein the substituents on the phenyl are independently selected from halogen, CF3, cyano, nitro, amino, OR15, (CH2)0-4CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-4CO2R16 or C1-4 alkyl; or unsubstituted, mono-, di- or tri-substituted: pyridyl, thienyl, furanyl or naphthyl wherein the substituents on the pyridyl, thienyl, furanyl or naphthyl are independently selected from CF3, phenyl, OR15, halogen, C1-4 alkyl or C3-8 cycloalkyl;
n is an integer from zero to two;
m is an integer from zero to one; and
o is an integer from two to four;
and all other variables are as originally defined above;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In a third embodiment of the invention is the compound of the formula 
wherein E, G, L, M and J are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, or (CH2)0-4CF3;
R1 is selected from unsubstituted, mono-, di- or tri-substituted phenyl wherein the substituents on the phenyl are independently selected from halogen, CF3, cyano, nitro, N(R16)2, NR16COR18, NR16CON(R18)2, NR16SO2R18, NR16SO2N(R18)2, OR15, (CH2)0-4CO2R16, (CH2)0-4CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2N(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2R15 or C1-4 alkyl; or unsubstituted, mono-, di- or tri-substituted pyridyl, pyrazinyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, furanyl, quinazolinyl or naphthyl wherein the substituents on the pyridyl, pyrazinyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, furanyl, quinazolinyl or naphthyl are independently selected from CF3, cyano, nitro, amino, NR16COR18, NR16SO2R18, (CH2)0-4CO2R16, (CH2)0-4CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2N(R16)2, (CH2)0-4SO2R15, phenyl, OR15, halogen, C1-4 alkyl or C3-8 cycloalkyl;
R2 and R7 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C4-8 cycloalkyl or (CH2)1-4CF3;
R13 and R14 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C3-8 cycloalkyl, (CH2)1-4OR15, (CH2)0-4CF3, unsubstituted, mono-, di- or tri-substituted phenyl wherein the substituents on the phenyl are independently selected from halogen, CF3, cyano, nitro, amino, OR15, (CH2)0-4CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-4CO2R16 or C1-4 alkyl; or unsubstituted, mono-, di- or tri-substituted: pyridyl, thienyl, furanyl or naphthyl wherein the substituents on the pyridyl, thienyl, furanyl or naphthyl are independently selected from CF3, phenyl, OR15, halogen, C1-4 alkyl or (C3-8 cycloalkyl;
n is an integer from zero to two;
o is an integer from two to four;
and all other variables are as defined in the first embodiment; and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In a first class of the invention is the compound of the formula selected from 
wherein Q is selected from 
R1 is selected from unsubstituted, mono-, di- or tri-substituted phenyl wherein the substituents on the phenyl are independently selected from halogen, CF3, cyano, nitro, N(R16)2, NR16COR18, NR16COR20, NR16CON(R18)2, NR16SO2R18, OR15, (CH2)0-2CO2R16, (CH2)0-2CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-2SO2R15, (CH2)0-2SO2N(R16)2, (CH2)0-2SO2R22 or C1-4 alkyl; or unsubstituted, mono- or di-substituted pyridyl or pyrimidinyl wherein the substituents on the pyridyl or the pyrimidinyl are independently selected from CF3, cyano, nitro, amino, NR16COR18, NR16COR20, NR16CON(R18)2, NR16SO2R18, (CH2)0-2CO2R16, (CH2)0-2CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-2SO2R15, (CH2)0-2SO2N(R16)2, OR15, halogen, (CH2)0-2SO2R22 or C1-4 alkyl; or unsubstituted thiazolyl; or unsubstituted isoquinolinyl;
R2 and R7 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C4-6 cycloalkyl or (CH2)1-4CF3;
R4 is selected from hydrogen, COR15, (CH2)0-2CO2R16, SO2R15 or
(CH2)0-2CON(R16)2;
R5 is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)1-3OR15 or (CH2)0-3CF3; and
R8, R9 and R10 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)2-4OR15 or (CH2)0-2CF3;
R13 is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)2-4OR15, (CH2)0-2CF3 or unsubstituted, mono- or di-substituted phenyl wherein the substituents on the phenyl are independently selected from halogen, CF3, cyano, nitro, amino, OR15, CO2R16 or C1-4 alkyl;
R15 is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl or (CH2)0-2CF3;
R16 and R18 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C4-6 cycloalkyl or (CH2)1-2CF3;
R19 is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)0-4OR15 or (CH2)0-2CF3;
is an integer from one to two;
q is an integer from zero to three;
t is an integer from zero to four;
and all other variables are as defined previously in the second embodiment;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In a second class of the invention is the compound of the formula 
wherein Q is selected from 
R1 is selected from unsubstituted, mono-, di- or tri-substituted phenyl wherein the substituents on the phenyl are independently selected from halogen, CF3, cyano, nitro, N(R16)2, NR16COR18, NR16SO2R18, OR15, (CH2)0-2CO2R16, (CH2)0-2CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-2SO2R15, (CH2)0-2SO2N(R16)2 or C1-4 alkyl; or unsubstituted, mono- or di-substituted pyridyl wherein the substituents on the pyridyl are independently selected from CF3, cyano, nitro, amino, NR16COR18, NR16SO2R18, (CH2)0-2CO2R16, (CH2)0-2CON(R16)2, (CH2)0-2SO2R15, (CH2)0-2SO2N(R16)2, OR15, halogen or C1-4 alkyl;
R2 and R7 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C4-6 cycloalkyl or (CH2)1-4CF3;
R4 is selected from COR15, (CH2)0-2CO2R16, SO2R15 or (CH2)0-2CON(R16)2;
R5 is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)1-3OR15 or (CH2)0-3CF3; and
R8, R9 and R10 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)2-4OR15 or (CH2)0-2CF3;
R13 is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)2-4OR15, (CH2)0-2CF3 or unsubstituted, mono- or di-substituted phenyl wherein the substituents on the phenyl are independently selected from halogen, CF3, cyano, nitro, amino, OR15, CO2R16 or C1-4 alkyl;
R15 is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl or (CH2)0-2CF3;
R16 and R18 are each independently selected from hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C4-6 cycloalkyl or (CH2)1-2CF3;
R19 is selected from hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, (CH2)0-4OR15 or (CH2)0-2CF3;
p is an integer from one to two;
q is an integer from zero to three;
t is an integer from zero to four;
and all other variables are as defined previously in the third embodiment;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In a first subclass of the invention is the compound of the formula 
wherein Q is selected from 
A is Cxe2x80x94R17 or N;
R2 is selected from hydrogen or CH2CF3;
R9 is selected from hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl;
each R17 is independently selected from hydrogen, halogen, CF3, cyano, nitro, amino, NR16COR18, NR16CON(R18)2, NR16CONR16CON(R18)2, NR16SO2R18, NR16COR20, OR15, CO2R16, CON(R16)2, SO2N(R16)2, SO2R15 or C1-4 alkyl;
each X is halogen;
n is an integer from zero to one; and
q and s are each independently an integer from zero to two; and all other
variables are as defined above in the first class; and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In a second subclass of the invention is the compound of the formula 
wherein Q is selected from 
A is Cxe2x80x94R17 or N;
R2 is selected from hydrogen or CH2CF3;
R9 is selected from hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl;
each R17 is independently selected from hydrogen, halogen, CF3, cyano, nitro, amino, NR16COR18, NR16SO2R18, OR15, CO2R16, CON(R16)2, SO2N(R16)2, SO2R15 or C1-4 alkyl;
each X is halogen;
n is an integer from zero to one; and
q and s are each independently an integer from zero to two;
and all other variables as defined above in the second class;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In a first illustration of the invention is the compound of the formula 
wherein Q is selected from 
and all other variables are as defined above in the first subclass; and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In a second illustration of the invention is the compound of the formula 
wherein Q is selected from 
each R17 is independently selected from hydrogen, halogen, CF3, cyano, nitro, amino, NHCONH2, NHCONHCONH2, NHCO-furanyl, NHCONH C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, OCF3, OCH2CF3, CO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, CONH2, SO2NH2, SO2C1-4 alkyl, NHSO2C1-4 alkyl, SO2C1-4 alkylpiperazinyl or C1-4 alkyl;,
and all other variables are as defined above in the first subclass;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In a third illustration of the invention is the compound, of the formula 
wherein Q is selected from 
each R17 is independently selected from hydrogen, halogen, CF3, cyano, nitro, amino, C1-4 alkoxy, OCH2CF3, CO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, CONH2 or C1-4 alkyl;
and all other variables are as defined above in the second subclass; and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Exemplifying the invention is the compound selected from
N-(2-(1-(2-cyanophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)-2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)acetamide;
4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-3-(2-(1-(2-nitrophenyl)-piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-2-oxo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
3-(2-(1-(2-cyanophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(1-o-tolylpiperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-2-oxo-oxazolidine-3-carboxylic acid (2-(1-(2-cyanophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)amide;
4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-3-(2-(1-(2-methoxyphenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-2-oxo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
3-(2-(1-(2-cyano-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
3-(2-(1-(2-cyano-4-methylphenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
3-(2-(1-(4-cyanophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
3-(2-(1-(2-cyano-4-fluorophenyl)-piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-3-(2-(1-(2-methoxycarbonylphenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-2-oxo-oxazolidine-3-carboxylic acid (2-((1-(2-cyanophenyl)piperidin-4-yl)-(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)amino)ethyl)amide;
4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(1-(2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)phenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-2-oxo-oxazolidine-3-carboxylic acid (2-(1-(2-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)phenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)amide;
4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-2-oxo-oxazolidine-3-carboxylic acid (2-(1-(2-cyanophenyl)pyrrolidin-3-ylamino)ethyl)amide;
2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-N-(2-(1-(2-nitrophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)acetamide;
N-(2-(1-(2-aminophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)-2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)acetamide;
2-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-4-oxothiazolidine-3-carboxylic acid (2-(1-(2-cyanophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)amide;
4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)5-methyl-2-oxo-oxazolidine-3-carboxylic acid (2-(1-(2-cyanophenyl) piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)amide;
3-(2-(1-(2-carbamoylphenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-2-oxo-oxazolidine-3-carboxylic acid (2-(1-(2-carbamoylphenyl) piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)amide;
4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-2-oxo-oxazolidine-3-carboxylic acid (2-(1-(4-fluoro-2-methoxycarbonylphenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)amide; or
4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-2-oxo-oxazoidine-3-carboxylic acid (2-(1-(2-methoxycarbonylphenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)amide;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof
Also exemplifying the invention is the compound selected from
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-2-oxo-oxazolidine-3-carboxylic acid (2-(2-(3-trifluoromethylpyridyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)amide;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(3-trifluoromethylpyridyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(3-methylpyridyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(5-methylpyridyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(5-trifluoromethylpyridyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-2-oxo-oxazolidine-3-carboxylic acid (2-(2-(5-trifluoromethylpyridyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)amide;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(4-trifluoromethylpyridyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-2-oxo-oxazolidine-3-carboxylic acid (2-(2-(4-trifluoromethylpyridyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)amide;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(6-methylpyridinyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(6-bromopyridyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(3,6-bistrifluoromethylpyridyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(6-N-acetylaminopyridyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
Further exemplifying the invention is the compound selected from
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-2-oxo-oxazolidine-3-carboxylic acid (2-(1-(2-methoxyphenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)amide;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(1-(2-trifluoromethylphenyl)piperid-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(1-(4-methoxyphenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-2-oxo-oxazolidine-3-carboxylic acid (2-(1-(4-methoxyphenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)amide;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-2-oxo-oxazolidine-3-carboxylic acid (2-(2-(2,4-difluorophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)amide;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(1-(2,4-difluorophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(1-(2-sulfonamidophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(1-(2-methanesulfonylphenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(1-(2-trifluormethylphenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(1-(2-cyanophenyl)pyrrolodin-3-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(1-(phenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(1-(3-fluorophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(1-(4-carboxylmethylphenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(1-(2-cyano-5-fluorophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(1-(3,5-difluorophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-2-oxo-oxazolidine-3-carboxylic acid (2-(1-(3,5-difluorophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)amide;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-2-oxo-oxazolidine-3-carboxylic acid (2-(1-(2-carboxymethylphenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)amide;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(3,6-bistrifluoromethylpyridyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-2-oxo-oxazolidine-3-carboxylic acid (2-(1-(2-cyano-4-fluorophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)amide;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(2-N-sulfonylmethylaminophenyl)piperien-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(2-aminophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(2-nitrophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(2-N-carboxamidoaminophenyl)piperiden-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrmidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-Difluorophenyl)-6methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(2-N-1-imidocarbonic diamidyl)phenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-2-oxo-oxazolidine-3-carboxylic acid (2-(1-(2-nitrophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethyl)amide;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(2-N-(2-furanyl)carbonylaminophenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(4-N-methylpiperazinyl)sulfonylphenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
4S-4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(2-carboxymethylphenyl)piperidin-4-yl-1-methylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
(4S)-4-(3,4-Difluorophenyl)-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-3-(2-(2-(1-N-(3-N-methylureyl)phenyl)piperidin-4-ylamino)ethylcarbamoyl)-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid methyl ester;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
An illustration of the invention is a pharmaceutical composition comprising a therapeutically effective amount of any of the compounds described above and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. An example of the invention is a pharmaceutical composition made by combining any of the compounds described above and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Another illustration of the invention is a process for making a pharmaceutical composition comprising combining any of the compounds described above and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Another example of the invention is the composition further comprising a therapeutically effective amount of a testosterone 5-alpha reductase inhibitor. Preferably, the testosterone 5-alpha reductase inhibitor is a type 1, a type 2, both a type 1 and a type 2 (i.e., a three component combination comprising any of the compounds described above combined with both a type 1 testosterone 5-alpha reductase inhibitor and a type 2 testosterone 5-alpha reductase inhibitor) or a dual type 1 and type 2 testosterone 5-alpha reductase inhibitor. More preferably, the testosterone 5-alpha reductase inhibitor is a type 2 testosterone 5-alpha reductase inhibitor. Most preferably, the testosterone 5-alpha reductase inhibitor is finasteride.
More specifically illustrating the invention is a method of treating benign prostatic hyperplasia in a subject in need thereof which comprises administering to the subject a therapeutically effective amount of any of the compounds (or any of the compositions) described above.
Further exemplifying the invention is the method of treating BPH wherein the compound (or composition) additionally does not cause a fall in blood pressure at dosages effective to alleviate BPH.
Another illustration of the invention is the method of treating benign prostatic hyperplasia wherein the compound is administered in combination with a testosterone 5-alpha reductase inhibitor. Preferably, the testosterone 5-alpha reductase inhibitor is finasteride.
Further illustrating the invention is a method of inhibiting contraction of prostate tissue or relaxing lower urinary tract tissue in a subject in need thereof which comprises administering to the subject a therapeutically effective amount of any of the compounds (or any of the compositions) described above.
More specifically exemplifying the invention is the method of inhibiting contraction of prostate tissue or relaxing lower urinary tract tissue wherein the compound (or composition) additionally does not cause a fall in blood pressures at dosages effective to inhibit contraction of prostate tissue.
More particularly illustrating the invention is the method of inhibiting contraction of prostate tissue or relaxing lower urinary tract tissue wherein the compound (or composition) is administered in combination with a testosterone 5-alpha reductase inhibitor; preferably, the testosterone 5-alpha reductase inhibitor is finasteride.
More particularly exemplifying the invention is a method of treating a disease which is susceptible to treatment by antagonism of the alpha 1a receptor which comprises administering to a subject in need thereof an amount of any of the compounds described above effective to treat the disease. Diseases which are susceptible to treatment by antagonism of the alpha 1a receptor include, but are not limited to, BPH, high intraocular pressure, high cholesterol, impotency, sympathetically mediated pain, migraine (see, K. A. Vatz, Headache 1997:37: 107-108) and cardiac arrhythmia.
An additional illustration of the invention is the use of any of the compounds described above in the preparation of a medicament for: a) the treatment of benign prostatic hyperplasia; b) relaxing lower urinary tract tissue; or c) inhibiting contraction of prostate tissue; in a subject in need thereof.
An additional example of the invention is the use of any of the alpha 1a antagonist compounds described above and a 5-alpha reductase inhibitor for the manufacture of a medicament for: a) treating benign prostatic hyperplasia; b) relaxing lower urinary tract tissue; or c) inhibiting contraction of prostate tissue which comprises an effective amount of the alpha 1a antagonist compound and an effective amount of 5-alpha reductase inhibitor, together or separately.
Representative compounds of the present invention exhibit high selectivity for the human alpha 1a adrenergic receptor. One implication of this selectivity is that these compounds display selectivity for lowering intraurethral pressure without substantially affecting diastolic blood pressure.
Representative compounds of this invention display submicromolar affinity for the human alpha 1a adrenergic receptor subtype while displaying at least ten-fold lower affinity for the human alpha1d and alpha1b adrenergic receptor subtypes, and many other G-protein coupled human receptors. Particular representative compounds of this invention exhibit nanomolar and subnanomolar affinity for the human alpha 1a adrenergic receptor subtype while displaying at least 30 fold lower affinity for the human alpha1d and alpha1b adrenergic receptor subtypes, and many other G-protein coupled human receptors (e.g., serotonin, dopamine, alpha 2 adrenergic, beta adrenergic or muscarinic receptors).
These compounds are administered in dosages effective to antagonize the alpha 1a receptor where such treatment is needed, as in BPH. For use in medicine, the salts of the compounds of this invention refer to non-toxic xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable salts.xe2x80x9d Other salts may, however, be useful in the preparation of the compounds according to the invention or of their pharmaceutically acceptable salts. Suitable pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of this invention include acid addition salts which may, for example, be formed by mixing a solution of the compound according to the invention with a solution of a pharmaceutically acceptable acid such as hydrochloric acid, sulphuric acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, succinic acid, acetic acid, benzoic acid, citric acid, tartaric acid, carbonic acid or phosphoric acid. Furthermore, where the compounds of the invention carry an acidic moiety, suitable pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof may include alkali metal salts, e.g. sodium or potassium salts; alkaline earth metal salts, e.g. calcium or magnesium salts; and salts formed with suitable organic ligands, e.g. quaternary ammonium salts. Thus, representative pharmaceutically acceptable salts include the following:
Acetate, Benzenesulfonate, Benzoate, Bicarbonate, Bisulfate, Bitartrate, Borate, Bromide, Calcium, Camsylate, Carbonate, Chloride, Clavulanate, Citrate, Dihydrochloride, Edetate, Edisylate, Estolate, Esylate, Fumarate, Gluceptate, Gluconate, Glutamate, Glycollylarsanilate, Hexylresorcinate, Hydrabamine, Hydrobromide, Hydrochloride, Hydroxynaphthoate, Iodide, Isothionate, Lactate, Lactobionate, Laurate, Malate, Maleate, Mandelate, Mesylate, Methylbromide, Methylnitrate, Methylsulfate, Mucate, Napsylate, Nitrate, N-methylglucamine ammonium salt, Oleate, Pamoate (Embonate), Palmitate, Pantothenate, Phosphate/diphosphate, Polygalacturonate, Salicylate, Stearate, Sulfate, Subacetate, Succinate, Tannate, Tartrate, Teoclate, Tosylate, Triethiodide and Valerate.
Compounds of this invention are used to reduce the acute symptoms of BPH. Thus, compounds of this invention may be used alone or in conjunction with a more long-term anti-BPH therapeutics, such as testosterone 5-a reductase inhibitors, including PROSCAR(copyright) (finasteride). Aside from their utility as anti-BPH agents, these compounds may be used to induce highly tissue-specific, localized alpha 1a adrenergic receptor blockade whenever this is desired. Effects of this blockade include reduction of intra-ocular pressure, control of cardiac arrhythmias, and possibly a host of alpha 1a receptor mediated central nervous system events.
The present invention includes within its scope prodrugs of the compounds of this invention. In general, such prodrugs will be functional derivatives of the compounds of this invention which are readily convertible in vivo into the required compound. Thus, in the methods of treatment of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cadministeringxe2x80x9d shall encompass the treatment of the various conditions described with the compound specifically disclosed or with a compound which may not be specifically disclosed, but which converts to the specified compound a vivo after administration to the patient. Conventional procedures for the selection and preparation of suitable prodrug derivatives are described, for example, in xe2x80x9cDesign of Prodrugs,xe2x80x9d ed. H. Bundgaard, Elsevier, 1985. Metabolites of these compounds include active species produced upon introduction of compounds of this invention into the biological milieu.
Where the compounds according to the invention have at least one chiral center, they may accordingly exist as enantiomers. Where the compounds according to the invention possess two or more chiral centers, they may additionally exist as diastereoisomers. It is to be understood that all such isomers and mixtures thereof are encompassed within the scope of the present invention. Furthermore, some of the crystalline forms for compounds of the present invention may exist as polymorphs and as such are intended to be included in the present invention. In addition, some of the compounds of the present invention may form solvates with water (i.e., hydrates) or common organic solvents. Such solvates are also encompassed within the scope of this invention.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d shall mean straight or branched chain alkanes of one to ten total carbon atoms, or any number within this range (i.e., methyl, ethyl, 1-propyl, 2-propyl, n-butyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, etc.).
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d shall mean straight or branched chain alkenes of two to ten total carbon atoms, or any number within this range.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d as used herein, except where otherwise specifically defined, refers to unsubstituted, mono- or poly-substituted aromatic groups such as phenyl or naphthyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d shall mean cyclic rings of alkanes of three to eight total carbon atoms (i.e., cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or cyclooctyl).
Whenever the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d or either of their prefix roots appear in a name of a substituent (e.g., aralkoxyaryloxy) it shall be interpreted as including those limitations given above for xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9caryl.xe2x80x9d Designated numbers of carbon atoms (e.g., C1-10) shall refer independently to the number of carbon atoms in an alkyl or cyclic alkyl moiety or to the alkyl portion of a larger substituent in which alkyl appears as its prefix root.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d shall include iodine, bromine, chlorine and fluorine.
The term xe2x80x9csubstitutedxe2x80x9d shall be deemed to include multiple degrees of substitution by a named substituent. The term xe2x80x9cpoly-substitutedxe2x80x9d as used herein shall include di-, tri-, tetra- and penta-substitution by a named substituent. Preferably, a poly-substituted moiety is di-, tri- or tetra-substituted by the named substituents, most preferably, di- or tri-substituted.
It is intended that the definition of any substituent or variable (e.g., X, R16, R18) at a particular location in a molecule be independent of its definitions elsewhere in that molecule. Thus, xe2x80x94N(R16)2 represents xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHCH3, xe2x80x94NHC2H5, xe2x80x94N(CH3)C2H5, etc. It is understood that substituents and substitution patterns on the compounds of the instant invention can be selected by one of ordinary skill in the art to provide compounds that are chemically stable and that can be readily synthesized by techniques known in the art as well as those methods set forth below.
Where multiple substituent moieties are disclosed or claimed, the substituted compound can be independently substituted by one or more of the disclosed or claimed substituent moieties, singly or plurally.
The term xe2x80x9cZ is hydrogen,xe2x80x9d when refering to the xe2x80x9cQxe2x80x9d group 
refers to the moiety 
The term heterocycle or heterocyclic ring, as used herein, represents an unsubstituted or substituted stable 5- to 7-membered monocyclic ring system which may be saturated or unsaturated, and which consists of carbon atoms and from one to three heteroatoms selected from N, O or S, and wherein the nitrogen and sulfur heteroatoms may optionally be oxidized, and the nitrogen heteroatom may optionally be quaternized. The heterocyclic ring may be attached at any heteroatom or carbon atom which results in the creation of a stable structure. Examples of such heterocyclic groups include, but is not limited to, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, oxopiperazinyl, oxopiperidinyl, oxopyrrolidinyl, oxoazepinyl, azepinyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazolidinyl, imidazolyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolidinyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, oxazolyl, oxazolidinyl, isooxazolyl, isoxazolidinyl, morpholinyl, thiazolyl, thiazolidinyl, isothiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, tetrahydropyranyl, thiamorpholinyl, thiamorpholinyl sulfoxide, thiamorpholinyl sulfone, and oxadiazolyl. Morpholino is the same as morpholinyl.
The terms xe2x80x9c(+)-DHPxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cDHPxe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a dihydropyrimidinone group of the formula 
for example: 
The term xe2x80x9cactivated (+)-DHP,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a N-3-(activated)carbamate of the desired dihydropyrimidinone where the activating group is, for example, a p-nitrophenyloxy group. A specific example of an activated (+)DHP is 4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-5-methoxycarbonyl-6-methoxymethyl-2-oxo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-3-carboxylic acid (4-nitrophenyl ester), also referred to as the compound 2.
The term xe2x80x9c(S)-oxaxe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an oxazolidinone group of the formula 
for example, 
The term xe2x80x9cactivated (S)-oxaxe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an N-(activated)carbamate of the desired oxazolidinone where the activating group is, for example, a p-nitrophenyloxy group. A specific example of an activated (S)-oxa group is 4-(3,4-difluorophenyl)-2-oxo-oxazolidine-3-carboxylic acid 4-nitrophenyl ester (i.e., compound 3).
The term xe2x80x9cthienyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to the group 
The term xe2x80x9cselective alpha 1a adrenergic receptor antagonist,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alpha 1a antagonist compound which is at least ten fold selective for the human alpha 1a adrenergic receptor as compared to the human alpha 1b, alpha 1d, alpha 2a, alpha 2b and alpha 2c adrenergic receptors.
The term xe2x80x9clower urinary tract tissue,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to and includes, but is not limited to, prostatic smooth muscle, the prostatic capsule, the urethra and the bladder neck.
The term xe2x80x9csubject,xe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an animal, preferably a mammal, most preferably a human, who has been the object of treatment, observation or experiment.
The term xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d as used herein means that amount of active compound or pharmaceutical agent that elicits the biological or medicinal response in a tissue, system, animal or human that is being sought by a researcher, veterinarian, medical doctor or other clinician, which includes alleviation of the symptoms of the disease being treated.
The present invention also provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising one or more compounds of this invention in association with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Preferably these compositions are in unit dosage forms such as tablets, pills, capsules, powders, granules, sterile parenteral solutions or suspensions, metered aerosol or liquid sprays, drops, ampoules, auto-injector devices or suppositories; for oral, parenteral, intranasal, sublingual or rectal administration, or for administration by inhalation or insufflation. Alternatively, the compositions may be presented in a form suitable for once-weekly or once-monthly administration; for example, an insoluble salt of the active compound, such as the decanoate salt, may be adapted to provide a depot preparation for intramuscular injection. For preparing solid compositions such as tablets, the principal active ingredient is mixed with a pharmaceutical carrier, e.g. conventional tableting ingredients such as corn starch, lactose, sucrose, sorbitol, talc, stearic acid, magnesium stearate, dicalcium phosphate or gums, and other pharmaceutical diluents, e.g. water, to form a solid preformulation composition containing a homogeneous mixture of a compound of the present invention, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. When referring to these preformulation compositions as homogeneous, it is meant that the active ingredient is dispersed evenly throughout the composition so that the composition may be readily subdivided into equally effective unit dosage forms such as tablets, pills and capsules. This solid preformulation composition is then subdivided into unit dosage forms of the type described above containing from 0.1 to about 500 mg of the active ingredient of the present invention. The tablets or pills of the novel composition can be coated or otherwise compounded to provide a dosage form affording the advantage of prolonged action. For example, the tablet or pill can comprise an inner dosage and an outer dosage component, the latter being in the form of an envelope over the former. The two components can be separated by an enteric layer which serves to resist disintegration in the stomach and permits the inner component to pass intact into the duodenum or to be delayed in release. A variety of materials can be used for such enteric layers or coatings, such materials including a number of polymeric acids and mixtures of polymeric acids with such materials as shellac, cetyl alcohol and cellulose acetate.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccompositionxe2x80x9d is intended to encompass a product comprising the specified ingredients in the specified amounts, as well as any product which results, directly or indirectly, from combination of the specified ingredients in the specified amounts.
The liquid forms in which the novel compositions of the present invention may be incorporated for administration orally or by injection include aqueous solutions, suitably flavoured syrups, aqueous or oil suspensions, and flavoured emulsions with edible oils such as cottonseed oil, sesame oil, coconut oil or peanut oil, as well as elixirs and similar pharmaceutical vehicles. Suitable dispersing or suspending agents for aqueous suspensions include synthetic and natural gums such as tragacanth, acacia, alginate, dextran, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, methylcellulose, polyvinyl-pyrrolidone or gelatin.
Where the processes for the preparation of the compounds according to the invention give rise to mixtures of stereoisomers, these isomers may be separated by conventional techniques such as preparative chromatography. The compounds may be prepared in racemic form, or individual enantiomers may be prepared either by enantiospecific synthesis or by resolution. The compounds may, for example, be resolved into their component enantiomers by standard techniques, such as the formation of diastereomeric pairs by salt formation with an optically active acid, such as (xe2x88x92)-di-p-toluoyl-d-tartaric acid and/or (+)-di-p-toluoyl-1-tartaric acid followed by fractional crystallization and regeneration of the free base. The compounds may also be resolved by formation of diastereomeric esters or amides, followed by chromatographic separation and removal of the chiral auxiliary. Alternatively, the compounds may be resolved using a chiral HPLC column.
During any of the processes for preparation of the compounds of the present invention, it may be necessary and/or desirable to protect sensitive or reactive groups on any of the molecules concerned. This may be achieved by means of conventional protecting groups, such as those described in Protective Groups in Organic Chemistry, ed. J. F. W. McOmie, Plenum Press, 1973; and T. W. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts, Protective Groups in Organic Svnthesis, John Wiley and Sons, 1991. The protecting groups may be removed at a convenient subsequent stage using methods known from the art.
The specificity of binding of compounds showing affinity for the alpha 1a receptor is shown by comparing affinity to membranes obtained from tranfected cell lines that express the alpha 1a receptor and membranes from cell lines or tissues known to express other types of alpha (e.g., alpha 1d, alpha 1b) or beta adrenergic receptors. Expression of the cloned human alpha 1d, alpha 1b, and alpha 1a receptors and comparison of their binding properties with known selective antagonists provides a rational way for selection of compounds and discovery of new compounds with predictable pharmacological activities. Antagonism by these compounds of the human alpha 1a adrenergic receptor subtype may be functionally demonstrated in anesthetized animals. These compounds may be used to increase urine flow without exhibiting hypotensive effects.
The ability of compounds of the present invention to specifically bind to the alpha 1a receptor makes them useful for the treatment of BPH. The specificity of binding of compounds showing affinity for the alpha 1a receptor is compared against the binding affinities to other types of alpha or beta adrenergic receptors. The human alpha adrenergic receptor of the 1a subtype was recently identified, cloned and expressed as described in PCT International Application Publication Nos. WO94/08040, published Apr. 14, 1994 and WO 94/21660, published Sep. 29, 1994. The cloned human alpha 1a receptor, when expressed in mammalian cell lines, is used to discover ligands that bind to the receptor and alter its function. Expression of the cloned human alpha 1d, alpha 1b, and alpha 1a receptors and comparison of their binding properties with known selective antagonists provides a rational way for selection of compounds and discovery of new compounds with predictable pharmacological activities.
Compounds of this invention exhibiting human alpha 1a adrenergic receptor antagonism may further be defined by counterscreening. This is accomplished according to methods known in the art using other receptors responsible for mediating diverse biological functions. [See e.g. PCT International Application Publication No. WO94/10989, published May 26, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,847, issued Apr. 4, 1995]. Compounds which are both selective amongst the various human alpha1 adrenergic receptor subtypes and which have low affinity for other receptors, such as the alpha2 adrenergic receptors, the xcex2-adrenergic receptors, the muscarinic receptors, the serotonin receptors, and others are particularly preferred. The absence of these non-specific activities may be confirmed by using cloned and expressed receptors in an analogous fashion to the method disclosed herein for identifying compounds which have high affinity for the various human alpha1 adrenergic receptors. Furthermore, functional biological tests are used to confirm the effects of identified compounds as alpha 1a adrenergic receptor antagonists.
The present invention also has the objective of providing suitable topical, oral, systemic and parenteral pharmaceutical formulations for use in the novel methods of treatment of the present invention. The compositions containing compounds of this invention as the active ingredient for use in the specific antagonism of human alpha 1a adrenergic receptors can be administered in a wide variety of therapeutic dosage forms in conventional vehicles for systemic administration. For example, the compounds can be administered in such oral dosage forms as tablets, capsules (each including timed release and sustained release formulations), pills, powders, granules, elixirs, tinctures, solutions, suspensions, syrups and emulsions, or by injection. Likewise, they may also be administered in intravenous (both bolus and infusion), intraperitoneal, subcutaneous, topical with or without occlusion, or intramuscular form, all using forms well known to those of ordinary skill in the pharmaceutical arts. An effective but non-toxic amount of the compound desired can be employed as an alpha 1a antagonistic agent.
Advantageously, compounds of the present invention may be administered in a single daily dose, or the total daily dosage may be administered in divided doses of two, three or four times daily. Furthermore, compounds for the present invention can be administered in intranasal form via topical use of suitable intranasal vehicles, or via transdermal routes, using those forms of transdermal skin patches well known to those of ordinary skill in that art. To be administered in the form of a transdermal delivery system, the dosage administration will, of course, be continuous rather than intermittent throughout the dosage regimen.
The dosage regimen utilizing the compounds of the present invention is selected in accordance with a variety of factors including type, species, age, weight, sex and medical condition of the patient; the severity of the condition to be treated; the route of administration; the renal and hepatic function of the patient; and the particular compound thereof employed. A physician or veterinarian of ordinary skill can readily determine and prescribe the effective amount of the drug required to prevent, counter or arrest the progress of the condition. Optimal precision in achieving concentration of drug within the range that yields efficacy without toxicity requires a regimen based on the kinetics of the drug""s availability to target sites. This involves a consideration of the distribution, equilibrium, and elimination of a drug.
In the methods of the present invention, the compounds herein described in detail can form the active ingredient, and are typically administered in admixture with suitable pharmaceutical diluents, excipients or carriers (collectively referred to herein as xe2x80x9ccarrierxe2x80x9d materials) suitably selected with respect to the intended form of administration, that is, oral tablets, capsules, elixirs, syrups and the like, and consistent with conventional pharmaceutical practices.
For instance, for oral administration in the form of a tablet or capsule, the active drug component can be combined with an oral, non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable inert carrier such as ethanol, glycerol, water and the like. Moreover, when desired or necessary, suitable binders, lubricants, disintegrating agents and coloring agents can also be incorporated into the mixture. Suitable binders include, without limitation, starch, gelatin, natural sugars such as glucose or beta-lactose, corn sweeteners, natural and synthetic gums such as acacia, tragacanth or sodium alginate, carboxymethylcellulose, polyethylene glycol, waxes and the like. Lubricants used in these dosage forms include, without limitation, sodium oleate, sodium stearate, magnesium stearate, sodium benzoate, sodium acetate, sodium chloride and the like. Disintegrators include, without limitation, starch, methyl cellulose, agar, bentonite, xanthan gum and the like.
The liquid forms in suitably flavored suspending or dispersing agents such as the synthetic and natural gums, for example, tragacanth, acacia, methyl-cellulose and the like. Other dispersing agents which may be employed include glycerin and the like. For parenteral administration, sterile suspensions and solutions are desired. Isotonic preparations which generally contain suitable preservatives are employed when intravenous administration is desired.
The compounds of the present invention can also be administered in the form of liposome delivery systems, such as small unilamellar vesicles, large unilamellar vesicles and multilamellar vesicles. Liposomes can be formed from a variety of phospholipids, such as cholesterol, stearylamine or phosphatidylcholines.
Compounds of the present invention may also be delivered by the use of monoclonal antibodies as individual carriers to which the compound molecules are coupled. The compounds of the present invention may also be coupled with soluble polymers as targetable drug carriers. Such polymers can include polyvinyl-pyrrolidone, pyran copolymer, polyhydroxypropylmethacryl-amidephenol, polyhydroxy-ethylaspartamidephenol, or polyethyl-eneoxidepolylysine substituted with palmitoyl residues. Furthermore, the compounds of the present invention may be coupled to a class of biodegradable polymers useful in achieving controlled release of a drug, for example, polylactic acid, polyepsilon caprolactone, polyhydroxy butyric acid, polyorthoesters, polyacetals, polydihydro-pyrans, polycyanoacrylates and cross-linked or amphipathic block copolymers of hydrogels.
Compounds of this invention may be administered in any of the foregoing compositions and according to dosage regimens established in the art whenever specific blockade of the human alpha 1a adrenergic receptor is required.
The daily dosage of the products may be varied over a wide range from 0.01 to 1,000 mg per adult human per day. For oral administration, the compositions are preferably provided in the form of tablets containing 0.01, 0.05, 0.1, 0.5, 1.0, 2.5, 5.0, 10.0, 15.0, 25.0, 50.0 and 100 milligrams of the active ingredient for the symptomatic adjustment of the dosage to the patient to be treated. A medicament typically contains from about 0.01 mg to about 500 mg of the active ingredient, preferably, from about 1 mg to about 100 mg of active ingredient. An effective amount of the drug is ordinarily supplied at a dosage level of from about 0.0002 mg/kg to about 20 mg/kg of body weight per day. Preferably, the range is from about 0.001 to 10 mg/kg of body weight per day, and especially from about 0.001 mg/kg to 7 mg/kg of body weight per day. The compounds may be administered on a regimen of 1 to 4 times per day.
Compounds of this patent disclosure may be used alone at appropriate dosages defined by routine testing in order to obtain optimal antagonism of the human alpha 1a adrenergic receptor while minimizing any potential toxicity. In addition, co-administration or sequential administration of other agents which alleviate the effects of BPH is desirable. Thus, in one embodiment, this includes administration of compounds of this invention and a human testosterone 5-a reductase inhibitor. Included with this embodiment are inhibitors of 5-alpha reductase isoenzyme 2. Many such compounds are now well known in the art and include such compounds as PROSCAR(copyright), (also known as finasteride, a 4-Aza-steroid; see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,377,584 and 4,760,071, for example). In addition to PROSCAR(copyright), which is principally active in prostatic tissue due to its selectivity for human 5-a reductase isozyme 2, combinations of compounds which are specifically active in inhibiting testosterone 5-alpha reductase isozyme 1 and compounds which act as dual inhibitors of both isozymes 1 and 2, are useful in combination with compounds of this invention. Compounds that are active as 5a-reductase inhibitors have been described in WO93/23420, EP 0572166; WO 93/23050; WO93/23038,; WO93/23048; WO93/23041; WO93/23040; WO93/23039; WO93/23376; WO93/23419, EP 0572165; WO93/23051.
The dosages of the alpha 1a adrenergic receptor and testosterone 5-alpha reductase inhibitors are adjusted when combined to achieve desired effects. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, dosages of the 5-alpha reductase inhibitor and the alpha 1a adrenergic receptor antagonist may be independently optimized and combined to achieve a synergistic result wherein the pathology is reduced more than it would be if either agent were used alone. In accordance with the method of the present invention, the individual components of the combination can be administered separately at different times during the course of therapy or concurrently in divided or single combination forms. The instant invention is therefore to be understood as embracing all such regimes of simultaneous or alternating treatment and the term xe2x80x9cadministeringxe2x80x9d is to be interpreted accordingly.
Thus, in one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method of treating BPH is provided which comprises administering to a subject in need of treatment any of the compounds of the present invention in combination with finasteride effective to treat BPH. The dosage of finasteride administered to the subject is about 0.01 mg per subject per day to about 50 mg per subject per day in combination with an alpha 1a antagonist. Preferably, the dosage of finasteride in the combination is about 0.2 mg per subject per day to about 10 mg per subject per day, more preferably, about 1 to about 7 mg per subject to day, most preferably, about 5 mg per subject per day.
For the treatment of benign prostatic hyperplasia, compounds of this invention exhibiting alpha 1a adrenergic receptor blockade can be combined with a therapeutically effective amount of a 5a-reductase 2 inhibitor, such as finasteride, in addition to a 5a-reductase 1 inhibitor, such as 4,7b-dimethyl-4-aza-5a-cholestan-3-one, in a single oral, systemic, or parenteral pharmaceutical dosage formulation. Alternatively, a combined therapy can be employed wherein the alpha 1a adrenergic receptor antagonist and the 5a-reductase 1 or 2 inhibitor are administered in separate oral, systemic, or parenteral dosage formulations. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,377,584 and 4,760,071 which describe dosages and formulations for 5a-reductase inhibitors.
Abbreviations used in the instant specification, particularly the Schemes and Examples, are as follows:
Aq=aqueous
Ac=acetyl
AcOH=acetic acid
BCE=bromochloroethane
BINAP=2,2xe2x80x2-Bis(diphenylphosphino)-1,1xe2x80x2-binaphthyl
Boc or BOC=t-butyloxyearbonyl
BOPCl=bis(2-oxo-3-oxazolidinyl)phosphinic chloride
Cbz-Cl=benzyloxycarbonyl chloride
dba=dibenzylideneacetone
DEAD=diethylazodicarboxylate
DMF=N,N-dimethylformamide
DMSO=dimethylsulfoxide
EDCI=1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodimide hydrochloride
Et=ethyl
Et3N=triethylamine
EtOAc=ethyl acetate
EtOH=ethanol
FABLRMS=fast atom bombardment low resolution mass spectroscopy
HPLC=high performance liquid chromatography
HOAc=acetic acid
HOBt=1-hydroxy benzotriazole hydrate
i-PrOH=2-propanol
i-Pr2NEt=diisopropylethylamine
LAH=lithium aluminum hydride
mCPBA=meta-chloroperbenzoic acid
Me=methyl
MeOH=methanol
NMR=nuclear magnetic resonance
PCTLC=preparative centrifugal thin layer chromatography
PEI=polyethylenimine
Ph=phenyl
pTOS=p-toluenesulfonic acid
RT=retention time
TEBAC=benzyltriethylammonium chloride
TFA=trifluoroacetic acid
THF=tetrahydrofuran
TLC=thin layer chromatography
TMS=trimethylsilyl
The compounds of the present invention can be prepared readily according to the following reaction schemes and examples, or modifications thereof, using readily available starting materials, reagents and conventional synthesis procedures. In these reactions, it is also possible to make use of variants which are themselves known to those of ordinary skill in this art, but are not mentioned in greater detail. Unless otherwise indicated, all variables are as defined above.
The preparation of key intermediates for the compounds of the present invention was accomplished via either Pd mediated coupling reactions or direct nucleophilic displacement, as outlined in Schemes 1 and 2. The products, typically ketals, were deketalized under acidic conditions. The resulting ketones can be further elaborated, for instance, via enolate alkylation. The resultant alpha substituted ketones were further elaborated by reductive amination with mono or unprotected diamino portions. After deprotection of the required intermediates, the selective acylation of the primary amines was accomplished by treatment with nearly equimolar quantities of the activated termini species (i.e., the xe2x80x9cQxe2x80x9d groups).
The activated termini species comprising the xe2x80x9cQxe2x80x9d groups are readily prepared by one of ordinary skill in the art. For example, oxazolidinones are prepared and activated in general by published and well developed chemistry, in particular, of Evans. [Evans, D. A.; Nelson, J. V.; Taber, T. R. Top. Stereochem. 13, 1 (1982)] The starting materials, in general, are natural and unnatural amino acids. For instance, some of the preferred compounds are prepared from substituted phenyl glycine derivatives, which after reduction of the carboxylate and a phosgene equivalent mediated cyclization provides the substituted oxazolidinone ring system. Deprotonation with n-butyl lithium and addition to a THF solution of p-nitrophenylchloroformate produces the stable, isolable xe2x80x9cactivatedxe2x80x9d oxazolidinone (oxa).
Dihydropyrimidinones are prepared by condensation reaction of the aldehyde, urea and a 1,3-acetoacetate type derivative catalyzed by a Lewis Acid, a copper (I) species and acetic acid. Activation was accomplished by treatment with a strong base, for instance, LiN(TMS)2, followed by addition to a THF solution of p-nitrophenylchloroformate.
Hydantoins and cycloimide were prepared in two chemical steps from ketones as outlined in the literature. More specifically, hydantoins were prepared according to known methodology, e.g., J. J. Edmunds et al., J. Med. Chem. 1995, 38, pp. 3759-3771; J. H. Poupaert et al., J. Chem. Res. 1979, pp. 174-175. Saccharins were prepared according to known methods, e.g., page 40 and Examples 21 and 22 of PCT International Application Publication No. WO96/25934, published Aug. 29, 1996.
The dihydropyrimidinones and oxazolidinones were synthesized independently in racemic form, and then separated utilizing preparative chiral HPLC. Their optical rotations were recorded. Then they were activated and reacted with prerequisite amines. From the receptor binding studies, a preferred isomer was identified, the (+) rotational isomer in each case. The absolute configurations were determined to be (S) for both the dihydropyrimidinones and oxazolidinones by correlating their optical rotations with x-ray crystal structures obtained of fragments involved in the production of the antagonists. 
Similarly, heteroaryl variants are synthesized as shown in Schemes 3A and 3B. 
Pyrrolidinyl and azetidinyl analogs are prepared as shown in Schemes 4 and 5. Addition of 3-hydroxypyrrolidine to, for instance, 2-fluorobenzonitrile, followed by Swern oxidation provided the required N-aryl-3-oxopyrrolidine. Reductive amination with mono N-Boc ethylenediamine, followed by, HCl-EtOAc protection and selective acylation provided the representative example as shown in Scheme 4. The azetidinyl analog was prepared in analogous fashion starting from 3-hydroxy azetidine as shown in Scheme 5. 
Additional anlaogs are prepared utilizing the procedures of Schemes 6-9. 